1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floatation devices and more particularly pertains to a new floatation device system for travelling across a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floatation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, floatation devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,406 by White; U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,574 by Siviero; U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,843 by Yun; U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,239 by Petroskey; U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,631 by Truter; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,430 by Triolo.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new floatation device system. The inventive device includes a spaced apart pair of pontoons with spaced apart elongate front and back crossbeams extending therebetween. A forwards end of an elongate center beam is coupled to front crossbeam, the center beam is coupled to the back crossbeam. A rearwards end of the center beam is rearwardly extended from the back crossbeam. A rear rudder is pivotally coupled to the rearwards end of the center beam. A rotatable propeller is mounted to the rear rudder. A rotatable driven wheel is connected to the propeller by a flexible sheathed cable so that driven wheel rotates the cable which in turn rotates the propeller.
In these respects, the floatation device system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of travelling across a body of water.